


Dream a Little Dream of Us

by prentissinred



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prentissinred/pseuds/prentissinred
Summary: "She doesn't understand yet, does she?""Emily, listen to me. Both of us are here for you."
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Ian Doyle/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dream a Little Dream of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A cheeky one shot with my two favorite Emily relationships. Enjoy ;)

Emily felt the sunlight stream in from the window, kissing her cheek as it gently tugged her awake. She resisted, squeezing her eyes shut as she curled her arms even tighter around her pillow. But there was a more tempting presence threatening her sleep. She felt a nose nuzzle the spot behind her ear before lips softly pressed against her hair. Emily smiled against her pillow and curled herself closer to the warm body behind her. A hand trailed over the white sheet that was pulled up to her waist and started drawing circles on her bare shoulder.

"Mmm," she mumbled under her breath, "Trying to sleep here."

The lips moved down from her hair to her shoulders, brushing against her skin. Her hair was pulled back to expose her neck, and the lips followed, gently pressing into that sensitive area that always elicited a moan. Emily felt that familiar tug low in her stomach, and she shifted to face the person who was stealing her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and she faced a pair of brown eyes where she was expecting blue.

That jolted her awake, and she jerked away from the unfamiliar body in her bed. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, her eyes adjusted, and she realized that those eyes didn't belong to a stranger.

"Aaron?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was met with a dimpled smile.

The same dimpled smile that she had memorized years ago, when she was young and eager. The one that still played in her head years later when it was late at night and she found her hand between her thighs. A smile that reminded her of stolen kisses on her balcony and knowing glances across her mother’s dining room — before she left one morning for Yale and never saw him again.

She glanced alarmingly at her surroundings. The four-poster bed with white canopy curtains. The open window that faced the Italian countryside and let in a gentle breeze. Everything was the same as it was when she fell asleep last night — except that Aaron Hotchner was now next to her in bed.

"Aaron?" She repeated herself. "What...what are you doing here? How did you find me?" She finally managed to tear her eyes away from his face. As her gaze traveled down, she realized with a shock that the bedsheets were draped over a very naked body. The sight should have offended her, should have made her immediately cover her own bare chest. But all it did was prompt a delicious clench inside her, one that made her unconsciously press her thighs together.

He looked at her and tilted his head, almost amused. "What do you mean, Emily?" His voice was deeper, more gravelly, than she remembered. "I'm here for you."

"Wh-what? 'Here for me?' Am I being pulled out?" Her brain struggled to process the absurdity of the current predicament she found herself in.

Aaron just shook his head, the crooked smile still on his face, as he reached his hand up to Emily's face, trailing the backs of his fingers down her cheek. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes at his touch. When she opened them again, he had moved closer to her, their bodies barely an inch apart from each other. "I came here for you, Emily," Aaron whispered. His hands cupped her neck as he bent down, planting the lightest kiss on her lips. Emily barely had time to register her surprise before his lips touched hers again. This time, he took her bottom lip between his, sucking gently, before he ran his tongue over her lips. Almost like a question, an invitation for her to accept.

Which she did. She parted her lips, welcoming his tongue inside her as she returned his kiss. It was all too familiar. The gentle but firm way his lips moved against hers. The taste of mint in his mouth and the scent of citrus from his shampoo. There was a brief pang in her chest as she remembered the last time she was with him like this, the morning she had to say goodbye. But, just as quickly, it was replaced by a warmth that spread across her body and then collected between her legs. Her hand made its way to his chest, feeling the hardened muscles underneath, before she pushed him away gently so she could catch her breath.

She shook her head with a soft chuckle, looking down at the bed, "I don't understand what's happening."

Aaron smiled again as he tucked an errant strand of hair behind Emily's ear. "Darling, it's alright." Emily felt a flutter in her chest as she heard the familiar endearment. She had always found it old-fashioned, but it fit Aaron, and for that, she loved it. She looked up and leaned towards him again. The kiss was more insistent, more pointed than their first. Aaron braced his arms on either side of her as he guided her head towards the pillows. He moved down, nipping at her neck, her collarbone. Emily let out a sigh, entangling her fingers in his dark hair.

“Lauren.” A deep voice came from across the room. Emily jumped, pulling away from Aaron. He shifted slightly onto his side, but that amused, crooked smile remained. Ian Doyle walked over to the foot of the bed, his face impassive and unreadable.

Panic flashed through her immediately. “Ian. I- I’m sorry, I- don’t know what’s going on. “ Emily stuttered over her words, her mind racing as she tried to come up with a possible explanation, which was proving difficult when her current situation made absolutely no sense.

Ian simply rubbed his hand over his chin. Emily saw no hint of anger, or even surprise, in his piercing blue eyes. And somehow, his calmness felt like a bucket of ice down her back. Because more than anything, more than the fear she should have felt given that she was just discovered in bed with another man, she felt guilt. Guilt because she cared for Ian, despite the fact that she shouldn't. She knew what Ian was — a lethal killer, an arms dealer — but there was a different side to him, one that he only revealed in the privacy of their home. He was a doting father. A passionate, considerate lover. And with every passing day on her assignment, Emily found it harder to separate herself from Lauren, the Lauren who had fallen in love with Ian Doyle.

A minute passed, and Ian still said nothing. Aaron had started running his fingers lightly up and down her exposed calf, and Emily was trying not to let herself get distracted. Though something inside her didn't really want to pull away from him either. Finally, she practically shouted, "Ian, say something!"

Ian smirked at her outburst, and Aaron chuckled softly next to her. Then, in that low voice she found so irresistible, Ian said, "She doesn't understand yet, does she?"

Emily blinked. Ian had directed his question to Aaron, who shook his head with a smile and wrapped his hand around her thigh. "Emily, listen to me. Both of us are here for _you_." Her eyes widened, turning to Ian in a panic when she realized Aaron had used her real name.

But Ian simply unbuttoned the linen shirt he was wearing and tossed it to the side. "It's alright, love. I know everything." His hands moved to his pants, sliding them gracefully off his hips. He prowled towards her, resting his knee on the bed so he could lean over her. He brushed her cheek with his and took her earlobe in between his teeth, tugging gently before he whispered, "But you'll always be Lauren to me."

Ian's lips hovered just above Emily's, waiting for her to respond. Still in a state of shock, Emily's eyes moved to meet Aaron's. He gave her a small nod, and Emily felt the warmth return to her body once again. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she kissed Ian. At her touch, he let out a groan at the back of his throat and pushed her down on the bed. His tongue lashed inside her mouth, biting into her lips almost painfully. She responded to him with equal fervor, tugging at the nape of his neck, dragging her nails down his back. Utterly distracted by Ian's kiss, Emily shivered in surprise when Aaron's hand began moving up her thigh. Soft caresses, so different from Ian's rough touch, but just as pleasurable. When his fingers reached their destination, Aaron breathed out, "Darling, you're soaked."

Emily felt the smirk on Ian's lips against her neck. "Do you understand now, love? Whatever you want." Emily intended to reply with a moan, but the sound that escaped her was closer to a whimper. Aaron had begun trailing his fingers over her slit, denying her the friction she desperately wanted. "But you have to say it." Ian's breath was hot on her skin. "You have to say yes."

All rational thoughts and questions flew out the window, and she groaned. "God, yes, please _._ "

Aaron let out a laugh, a deep, throaty one that made every muscle in her body ache for him. And then he slid a finger inside her, then another, curling them to stroke inside her. Her moans were absorbed by Ian who had his mouth on hers again. His hand cupped her breast and circled her nipple until it was hard and pebbled. Aaron shifted his hand so his palm brushed against her clit as he continued to stroke her. The overstimulation was almost too much. Emily writhed underneath them, her blood pounding in her ear, as the knot tightened and tightened inside her. Just before her release hit her, both men pulled away, and she cursed into the air at the lack of contact.

Her eyes opened to see Aaron resting on his side, stroking her hair. She looked down, and Ian was by her stomach, pressing gentle kisses into her skin. Aaron's head bent down, brushing her cheek, as he whispered into her ear, "God, I've missed you, Emily." His lips trailed down her neck, a repeat of their earlier endeavors, until he made it to her breasts. He pulled a hardened nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. At the same time, Ian was trailing down her body, and she startled when she felt his teeth graze against her inner thigh.

"You know I love the way you taste, love," he murmured against her before unleashing his tongue. He dipped into her, his moan vibrating through her, before he sucked her clit. Aaron mirrored him, sucking her nipple, as his hand tugged and tweaked the other. Emily was a mess, pleasure coursing through her body like liquid fire. As Aaron became rougher against her skin, biting and sucking her chest until bruised formed, Ian was relentless on her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her. Her hands unclenched their vice-like grip on the bedsheets, one tangling in Aaron’s hair as her other dug into Ian’s. Her orgasm hit her like a train, and she let out an unintelligible scream as her back arched off the bed.

Emily’s body went limp, that pleasurable, weightless feeling taking over so she didn’t notice that she had been turned to the side. Aaron’s arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her back against his warm chest. Her eyes stayed closed, her body still not fully recovered, when he brushed his lips against her neck and then down the back of her shoulder. She felt a brush against her lips and then Ian’s tongue slipped in her mouth, and she let out a breathless moan at the taste of herself.

Aaron's hands skirted down her waist, her hips, until he grabbed her thigh and pulled it back so he could slide his own leg between hers. She felt him hard and hot against her, teasing at her entrance, and she ground her hips back against him. He let out a low growl at the contact and tightened his hold on her hips before thrusting himself into her completely. Emily leaned her head against Aaron's chest with a sigh, and Ian took advantage of her newly exposed skin, adding his own marks to the littering of bruises on her neck and chest. As Aaron moved in and out of her at a frustratingly deliberate pace, Ian found Emily's hand and guided it to his hardened length. She circled his tip with her thumb before stroking the entirety of him. Ian's teeth found her earlobe and she shivered at the sound of his voice. "Do you know how good you look, love? With him inside you." She could hear the effort it took to keep his voice steady as he continued whispering sinful things in her ear, a ragged breath betraying his pleasure, and the sound pulled another moan out of her.

Aaron started to move faster inside her, similarly stoked by Ian's words, and Emily heard him hiss out of clenched teeth, "Fuck, Emily, you feel so good." She could feel that coil winding up inside her, threatening to unravel with each delicious thrust. Her hand moved faster on Ian, and she knew he was close as well. Ian's hand brushed against her clit, guiding her quickly to the edge. And then, sandwiched between her past and her present, between Lauren and Emily, she came apart in a burst of vibration and light.

\---

Emily shuddered awake, sitting up sharply. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she looked around at the familiar outline of the bed. The white canopy curtains were billowing with the storm outside her window. She felt someone stir behind her, and she heard a familiar lilting accent. “Love, are you alright?”

She turned to face Ian, who was rubbing his eyes. Relief washed over her as she realized her dream was safely her own. But that was quickly overshadowed by the overwhelming need to be touched. To release the knot, the unbearable ache, inside her. Ian asked again, his voice thick from sleep, “Lauren?”

Emily replied by wrapping a hand around his neck, pulling him towards her until her lips smashed against his. She shifted so she was underneath him, arching her chest against his. He let out a growl at the back of his throat, understanding exactly what she wanted — needed — as he ground his hips against hers.

As his lips began their journey down her neck, Emily closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to think about brown eyes and dimpled smiles.


End file.
